


Guarding Adoration

by SandySins



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Feelings and Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this is just a nice fic to heal your heart, Light is not Kira, Moon River, Multi, barely any hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandySins/pseuds/SandySins
Summary: After a bad break up Light will meet someone on a night out that will make him realize how much more there is to loving someone. Turns out sometimes the second option is the best, and genii aren't as scarce as you would think.





	1. Romance of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been ruminating this fic for some time. I don't know if there will be an audience for this though. Still, I believe that Light and Near could make a cute couple bringing the best in each other. (It's going to be mostly fluff to heal your soul.)

**Chapter 1**

The break up had been devastating, they had been together for three years, Light had even been willing to leave his home and his career just to be with him, yet apparently that wasn't enough.  
  
Sometimes people fall out of love, and that is exactly what Ryuzaki had said happened to him. He still cared for Light, but "they weren't good for each other". That line angered Light incredibly, as if they arguing a couple of times doomed their relationship forever, as if their break up had nothing to do with that newly divorced American detective Ryuzaki was so fond off. It was an insult to Light's intelligence, Ryuzaki playing dumb when both of them knew exactly what was happening was infuriating.  
  
So yes, Light was hurt, crushed and angry, very very angry. A little part of him wanted Ryuzaki to come back and get on his knees, to plead Light to get back with him, another bigger and more rational one knew that wouldn't happen, it also urged him to do everything he could, so he didn't have to see the detective ever again. He decided to listen to that part, and took it upon himself to make it a reality, Light Yagami would make it so that Ryuzaki never ever put his foot on Japanese soil again.  
  
Light really couldn't wait this year to pass, so he could finish university and join the NPA.  
  
For the time being Light couldn't avoid his friends any longer. They had given him months to put himself together, and they were of the opinion that five months were enough of self wallowing and staying home like a recluse.  
  
Kiyomi had insisted (and by insisted he meant demanded) he attended her birthday celebration. She was grateful Light had introduced her to Teru who was now her boyfriend, and he should absolutely attend. As if the fact that Light had introduced her to Teru Mikami after deciding he didn't want to keep having one night stands with the man wasn't awkward at all.  
  
The problem was that Kiyomi was the queen of ToHo, which meant that ignoring her could inconvenience him greatly on his day-to-day life at uni. More so, Misa was also attending, meaning that if he didn't show up he would have the girl knocking at his door half an hour later and probably convince her giant girlfriend to just drag him to the meeting place. He was man enough to admit that Rem scared him, a lot.

* * *

  
Those were the events that lead to Light being very tipsy in a crowded club. He had danced with Teru, with Takada and finally pried Misa of his person, (the girl did get touchy when she was drunk, touchy enough to border on outright groping, although he could not complain with Rem staring menacingly at his back), it was 1 a.m, and he decided it was as good time as any to leave them dance with their respective partners and escape.

A flimsy excuse lead him to the less crowded bar, where he ordered a Sex on the Beach and stayed doing a bit of people watching. Minutes tickled by slowly and Light was getting bored, of course that was the perfect time to find himself making an awkward and prolonged eye contact with a stranger on the other side of the bar. Breaking it and looking again later gave him the same results. His sluggish mind gave him random information, such as ' male, around 18, foreigner, English? American? Russian ? Ugh, not alone, doesn't belong, he is bored too.' By the third time their gazes met Light had already made up his mind and got up in the stranger's direction.  
  
He made a bee line for that smaller man, finding him already waiting perched in a bar stool. And he would swear he had a smooth line that would break the ice and make the stranger swoon, but that did not happen. Instead, in a very strange fashion he spurted:  
  
"Oh that's Optimus Prime!" With more glee that an adult should, yet he was too drunk to care and too pleased with the new information.  
  
The strangers eyes widened in surprise, making a little O with his mouth.  
  
"You know about Optimus?"  
  
"Yes, although my favourite is Megatron."  
  
"You are a fan!?"  
  
"No, I am Light, nice to meet you!" And he couldn't help but congratulate himself at the smooth response, it seemed Light Yagami still had it in him. Bonus points for making his new friend let a little happy huff.  
  
"Everyone calls me Near, nice to meet you... even if you like Decepticons." The fair boy delivered, disgust infecting his voice at the mention of the Deceptiocons.  
  
"What are you doing here? I've never seen anyone with a Transformers T-shirt at a club, not that I don't enjoy your fashion choices, of course..."  
  
"My brother and his boyfriend came to visit, and they dragged me to enjoy the nightlife, they insisted I should leave the house."  
  
"I feel your pain, my friends also made me abandon my hermit tendencies for tonight."

The statement was received with a little smile, followed by Near giving a sip and grimace at his drink. The brunette couldn't help himself and laughed.  
  
"That looks like it gives a punch. "  
  
"It's really nasty, but my brother insisted, said it was good. I think he just wanted to see me drunk..."  
  
"Probably, do you know what it's called?"  
  
"Long Island or something like that"  
  
"Ew yeah that's nasty. It's got every kind of alcohol in it... Wait are you old enough to drink?"  
  
"I am 18 if that is your concern." And damn Light for finding Near trying to put a serious face cute.  
  
"Majority in Japan is 20, so that would be a no. But don't worry, I won't tell. " He said with a wink. Maybe too flirty too soon, but he was having fun and Light had always been a bit playful.  
  
It looked like Near wanted to say something, but the music and the crowd had increased their volume which made it almost impossible to hear anything. Which gave Light an idea.  
  
" Let's make a deal, I buy you something palatable and you come with me somewhere quieter."  
  
Near looked nervous.  
"I can't leave here... My brother is dancing.. I don't know if.." He stammered.  
  
" It's okay we won't get out I promise, we are just going to the club's terrace, there are sofas and fresh air. Just going up those stairs. " The Japanese tried to reasure, a bit giddy at the fact that Near hadn't outright said no even when he thought Light was proposing going to a strange and secluded place.  
  
" Okay, we can go... "

  
  
After Near's Piña Colada was served they decided to leave. Light took Near's hand and lead the way upstairs, navigating between the sweaty people and trying to the best of his ability to make enough space for Near to pass without having to deal with them. It was obvious the younger man was nervous or at least uncomfortable by the masses, going by how hard he was griping Light's hand, so it was a relief when they went to the terrace and found a little sofa overlooking the street.

  
  
They sat down and Light let Near's hand go eliciting a blush from the fairer of the two. Once the awkwardness was broken their conversation flowed naturally, being drunk also helped as both of them were more open than their guarded selves would allow when sober.  
  
That is how they learned Near transferred to Japan at the last minute, having previously decided on the USA but backing out after breaking up with his boyfriend who convinced him to move out of the UK in the first place. That Light's ex was also British, and he barely knew stuff about him after three years; which elicited an incredulous barrage of questions that culminated in the conclusion that the guy could have been married to six different women and Light would have been none the wiser. They bonded over their love for obscure old cartoons, Alan Turing and gritty 2000s pop.

* * *

  
  
Two hours later Britney Spears 'Toxic' coming from Light's pocket startled them out of their conversation. Misa shrill voice shot out from the receiver informing him they were heading home and asking if he wanted to share a Taxi. He hesitated for a moment but accepted in the end, for one Near didn't look like someone who did one night stands, the boy looked more interesting than that to never see him again in the morning; secondly Light wasn't really in the mood to deal with a guy at this ungodly hour.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to leave with my friends. It has been a pleasure talking to you." The brunette said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, likewise. I'll go with you downstairs, I think my brother will be looking for me after all this time." Near perked up shyly.   
  
Light took Near's hand again guiding him to the stairs, the boy was obviously drunk, cheeks rosy, a big smile plastered on his pale face and unsure steps. Light may have been as drunk as his dear companion, but he had the advantage of experience, so he guided them downstairs slowly until they almost reached the main floor of the club.  
  
Near did not expect Light to stop, thankfully the Japanese caught him in his strong arms before he could fall face-first into the floor. He felt the wall at his back and Light's hands on his waist and his shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to give you something before leaving." Light purred, unclasping a pen with his teeth and taking Near's arm, writing what the boy guessed was his number.  
  
"Thank you..." Near stammered blushing.  
  
"Oh, but that's not all. " He laughed warmly.  
  
That was all Near heard before Light's soft lips met his, two big hands framing face and caressing his fine hair tersely. Near's heart felt as though it would jump straight out of his chest, his body trembling softly while he grasped Light's black shirt to stabilize himself. An eternity may have passed while Near basked in the warmth of the kiss, unconsciously standing on his tiptoes just to retain that feeling a few more seconds. Letting a little content moan when their mouths parted.  
  
Their eyes met as only their heavy breathing was heard in their little bubble, foreheads tenderly touching.  
  
" Call me." He whispered hoarsely, followed by a quick peck to the lips, and then he was off. Lost in the crowd.

* * *

  
  
Now alone he touched his lips briefly feeling them tight with a smile and stumbled in the direction of the bar.

  
A hand intercepted him and pulled him into the crowd.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
" Jesus, Near we've been looking for you! Heads up, Mello is pissed you disappeared on us."  
  
He was dragged towards the main entrance where Mello waited, arms crossed a mean stare in his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Where the fuck where you?"  
  
"On the terrace, up those stairs." The younger one tried to answer innocently.  
  
"Oh and you don't think to warn us before disappearing? Or what you got no connexion up there? Is an SMS too much to ask for?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I completely forgot."  
  
"It's not like you at all to forget-" "I know exactly why he forgot!" Matt interrupted loudly lifting Near's arm with glee.  
  
"Are you serious?! You were fucking around with a guy while I thought you had been kidnapped?!" The blonde complained, red-faced, outrage palpable in the air.  
  
"Oh come on Mels let the kid live a little, he needs to have some fun before Tokyo U becomes the only one allowed to pound his ass."  
  
" You know what, let's go home. I don't even want to know." Mello conceded, huffing defeated and exasperated.

  
After that Near only remembered falling like a rock to his bed and closing his eyes to his spinning room.  
  
The next day at breakfast he saw his smudged forearm and added absolute disappointment to the already painful headache and weariness he already felt.

  
  
For a genius he felt like an absolute idiot.


	2. We fit together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys meeting again, sparks fly.

**Chapter 2**

Near had been staring blankly at a page for the past thirty minutes, all the other tasks were done, and the only thing that was left was this, a group project. He loathed the idea, it was obvious the teacher just wanted some free time when this was assigned, worse he would have to do some socializing, either finding a group or requesting doing it alone. Rationally he knew he needed a degree for someone to hire him, at least if he wanted to work in robotics, on the other hand it frustrated him a lot the fact that he had to sit trough classes when he already knew the material.  
  
When a couple of loud teens entered the building he decided this was his cue to leave, he already had completed half the tasks proposed for the semester there was nothing more he could bring himself to do today.  
  
Summer was fast approaching with the promise of a trip back home and a brief respite from the oppressing feel of academia. With these thoughts he wandered into a nearby Café, maybe some bubble tea and a snack would help...  
  
He waited patiently in line with the other hungry undergraduates when he heard a soft voice coming from behind.

  
"Oh it's you!"  
Near turned around to face golden eyes and perfectly combed auburn hair, he cursed internally his pale complexions as he felt his cheeks redden.  
  
"Light!"  
  
"Hi Near, what are you doing around here?" The older boy asked amicably.  
  
"I'm in Tokyo U and just finished for the day in the library."  
  
"Well it's always good not to overworkfine yourself."  
  
"Listed Light, I am sorry for not calling. The morning after the number was all smudged..."  
  
"It fine, really you don't need any excuses or anything, it's fine..." , even if it hurt Light a little bit.  
  
"But I really wanted to!.. So please here" Near said fishing his smart phone out of his power rangers bag. "Put it in my phone this time, if you still want to, of course..."  
  
Near was sure he was as red as a tomato, feeling the heat radiating from his face. At least Light had the grace to take the mobile and enter his number, otherwise Near was sure he would have simply died of embarrassment. This is why he didn't socialize, it was always so damn awkward!  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
He was so absolutely blinded by Light's smile that he thoughtlessly managed to put his phone back in the bag as his back collided with something hard. Turns out he wasn't even aware he suddenly was first in line, looking bewildered as the lady asked again for his order. The problem being Near's mind was blank, he was sure he had short circuited, when the lady asked for a third time, and he couldn't muster any words to use.  
  
Light saw the scene and took pity on Near, his new conquest looked like a deer caught in headlights, silently panicking as he was. So, he put his most charming smile and ordered himself a black coffee and proceeded to pry the answers of a more conscious Near, after paying for their order and taking him to the pick up zone.  
  
He could see his companions was blushing profusely again, and tried to reassure him.  
"Hey it's okay that can happen to everyone, don't sweat it."  
  
"My mind was just blank, that hasn't happened to me before! Less on a store, I am so ashamed..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you are a foreigner, probably everyone thought you didn't understand what she was asking."  
  
Having subdued Near a little they got their things and sat in a little table near the window, thankfully the conversation flowed nicely, awkwardness left behind. That's it until Light noticed the time, and how he was already late to his lecture, gave a spring, took his coffee and gave a short good bye before practically running to the bus.

* * *

  
  
Kiyomi gave him a dirty look when he sat besides her practically wheezing and sweating.

  
"Pray tell, how does Light Yagami, honour student and best and brightest of Japan arrive late and practically out of breath?"  
  
"I forgot the time."  
  
"You said you were grabbing a coffee, where the hell did you go, Osaka?"  
  
"Nope but something did happen." Light said smiling.  
  
"Is Namikawa back or something?"  
  
"Takada that ended weeks ago! I met the cute guy from the club."  
  
"You mean a week ago... Wait! The one who didn't call back?" She exclaimed teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, apparently his arm smudged overnight. I made sure to put it in his phone this time though."  
  
"I expected you to act all prissy and give him the cold shoulder."  
  
"When have I ever done that? Anyway Near is different."  
  
"Come on, the captain of the tennis team, the guy who sits in the front in legislation, that barista from the Blue note... Shall I keep going or will you admit you acted bitchy just because they took too long to respond to your messages."  
  
"I get it, I get it."  
  
"All I am saying is that you must be quite taken by that guy, and he is British, so I guess that makes it relationship material for you."  
  
"You have been talking to Misa too much." Light huffed.  
  
"Oh come, we are just curious, is it the accent ? Is it the paleness? Or is it the nose? "  
  
"What about the nose?"  
  
" Well Ryuzaki had a big nose."  
  
"No he did not."  
  
"He did, admit it."  
  
"Well he also had a big dick, so I didn't focus on that!"  
  
"PFfff. " Kiyomi loudly exclaimed gaining a harsh stare from the professor.

* * *

  
Near did indeed call as soon as he got home, and they planed a date for the next week, when Light took him to a little cat café that did latte art with old cartoons. They ended up kissing when Light walked Near to the underground, and what a wonderful evening that was!   
  
On that line they ended up meeting almost every Friday for a month. They learned a lot about each other and enjoyed picking each others brains. Somehow Light found out he did enjoy talking to an equal without the latent aggression and petty metal games that came with dating Ryuzaki. That's why he had a plan, it was obvious they both liked each other and had great chemistry, Light was sure if they could make this work it would be great, so he had no intentions to let this opportunity pass by.  
  
He had a plan, not very elaborate and not really fancy, but was it really necessary? He was tired of elaborate schemes and mental challenges that in the end just equated to " who's got the bigger dick contest". With Near he really felt different, and he liked that different. With him he didn't need to be model citizen and prodigy Light Yagami, he just needed to be Light, happy and uncaring, because Near didn't really give a shit if he slipped up and was a bit selfish or wore khakis or didn't have his hair perfectly combed. It was really freeing, so he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend.  
  
Their date night consisted on an outing to a little club in the south of Shibuya. They met every two weeks or so and this exact month they were doing an open doors night for outsiders to try out and have a little competition. If what Near said was true he knew he would have a good time, and probably leave everyone else in the dust.

* * *

  
  
The meeting was in the basement of a member's bar, there were a couple and a father son pair already outside when they arrived. Having to wait only a few minutes for the hosts to open the doors and direct them to the club room. The instant Near's eyes illuminated with the sight of puzzle upon puzzle boxes Light knew he had made the right choice. There were some big pieces, 2D and 3D puzzles displayed as trophies and some actual trophies from past competitions, meaning these people were actually good at it.  
  
They presented the club and the activity for them (Although the father and son had been coming as a tradition for years) and promised a little price for the winner.  
  
The teams were of two and every team had a big desk and a difficult puzzle to work on. They prepared a little buzzer in each desk so when you were finished you could ring it. The final decision would be made based on time and the final result of the puzzle, as previous years had shown them some people tended to just smash pieces that obviously don't fit together to finish faster.  
  
Before the activity began they let everyone have a minute to get their strategies straight, after which the timer would begin with a beep.  
  
"Light, I love this, and we are going to win."  
  
"I thought you would, although I actually don't know a lot of actual physical puzzle solving..."  
Light actually felt a bit ashamed, being perfect in everything and admitting to his faults didn't come easy to him, but clearly he needed to be sincere to avoid ruining Near's night.  
  
"That's fine, I am an expert, just follow my lead and my commands, so we can smash this." He said with a glint in his eyes Light had never seen before. It was obvious he was passionate about it.

  
Their puzzle was a black and white depiction of a city of 700 pieces. It was obvious the organisers weren't kidding as the others had similar ones.  
  
"Light pay attention because I'll explain only once what or game plan is." They made eye contact and he kept going. " First we do the borders, then we classify them by indents and colour, if you see some that you can fit do it. Understood?"  
  
"Clear and loud."  
The beep rang loudly and everyone took their boxes and opened them putting the pieces on the table. Near propped the lid onto the lower part to have a good visual of the picture while Light flipped the pieces that were facing down.  
  
The two of them got to work fast and complimented each other very well, working in tandem at a fast pace.  
  
52 minutes later they were almost finished with three spaces left, the other amateur teams looked quite stumped and not near finished but one of the club teams looked to be almost finished too.  
  
Predictably they won, Near fit the missing pieces lightning fast and Light rang their buzzer seconds later. Some on the participants gave a jump, thrusted out of their deep concentration, two club members gave them a dirty look and the two judges abandoned their conversation to make sure the puzzle was correctly done. To their surprise it was.  
  
They were given a congratulations and offered refreshments until the other groups finished. Ten minutes later the club member group finished and it took the father and son an additional half an hour to complete it. By then the couple gave up between laughs and giggles, clearly having a good time despite being the last ones.  
  
The price was a voucher for a big toy store that had a lot of interesting puzzles as well as a diner in a nice restaurant in the area. Thankfully their opponents didn't maintain their resentment and one even managed to make Near talk long and steady about their common interest, she even tried to recruit him, which only earned her a little agreement to see if he could make it to some tournaments.  
  
After a sweet goodbye the pair just walked aimlessly trough the neon illuminated city to end up venturing into deserted park, just talking and swinging their conjoined hands.

* * *

  
  
Light felt content, maybe they weren't discussing the nuances of justice or philosophizing about life, but there was this warm feeling that invaded him making him cherish the idle conversations about how their day went or what book Near read last week, that managed to top any of those deep topics. This was indeed the relaxed and normal life he sometimes yearned for. He also guessed this was the relationships his mother talked about when she reminiscent about her teens, sweet and soft instead of the crash and burn he had with Ryuzaki that made him want to kill him half the time and took all his worst qualities to display in the open. Given the option now, after some months had passed, Light is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to go back to that. Which is why he was aching for the perfect moment to ask the big question to Near.  
  
Under a big tree with some cherry blossoms still left Near stopped, guiding them towards the trunk.  
  
"Light, I liked today a lot. I really appreciate that you remembered and went there just for me," he said blushing and taking Light's other hand.  
  
"Don't thank me, it was fun and I have never done something like that before."  
  
"You will go to that meal with me, right?"  
  
"Of course, and you can keep the voucher, I'm not that of a fan of puzzles and toy figures" Light assured.  
  
"Then I guess I will have to pay you back somehow..." Near tried to say cutely. Before rising to his tip toes and taking Light's face down to plant a chaste kiss onto his lips.  
  
Light smiled, relishing on how utterly adorable it was that even though Near was on his tip toes he still needed to tug Light's face down a bit to get a kiss. He foresaw a lot of sore necks in the future, still I would be worth it.  
  
The fun part came when it was obvious Near wanted more kisses and Light was too delighted to oblige him, even if that kind of PDA was frowned upon in Japan it's not as if anyone was going to see them there.  
  
Near lips were soft and pliant under Light's ministrations, his kisses tasted of vanilla and the green tea he had drunk before. The tension only grew and it didn't take long for them to get more heated and bothered, so much that Light ended getting the okay to pick Near up and trap him against the tree as both of them kept kissing fiercely.  
  
If not for Near's alarm ringing and interrupting them he wasn't sure he would have been able to stop, at least not if Near kept grinding and emitting those maddening little moans. Out of breath Light let Near down both bursting into giggles.  
  
Hand in hand they walked to the train station, so they could return to their respective homes.  
  
At the door Light felt a rush, now or never he thought.  
  
"Near, I like you a lot and I have enjoyed myself immensely these past few weeks. So it would make me the happiest man if you agreed to be my partner."  
  
Near's brain refused to work. He wasn't good with people and this came quite as a surprise. He never expected Light to want to get into something official with someone like himself.  
  
His silence apparently wasn't taken as well as Near intended, as Light continued talking.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want anything serious really, I mean I.. We could wait a bit or just remain friends. It's okay..." He rambled clearly flustered.  
  
"I.. Do, I want to be your boyfriend.. It's just... Sorry..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" Sorry I wasn't really expecting it, and I just couldn't get the words out."  
  
"Oh yeah, good, it's okay, I think neither of us was very graceful communicating.. "  
  
And with that the tension in the air dissipated and both went back to smiling. Three kisses later and each of them went their separate ways.

* * *

  
  
A minute later Sayu Yagami received a message with the good news, feeling relieved that his brother had found someone else and was done sulking after that weird British guy.

* * *

  
On the other part of town Near paced in his room and waited until Mello called back.  
  
"Hey, weird hearing from you at this time, shouldn't you be in bed?" Mello greeted a bit peeved.  
  
"Yeah, but I went out with Light."  
  
"You sound waay too excited. I'll bite, what happened?"  
  
"He took me to a club event..." Mello interrupted screaming "Lame!"  
  
"No! It was a competition about puzzle solving, and he remembered Mello! And we won!"  
  
"I didn't even know those things existed, but it sounds like your type of place, nerd."  
  
"Yeah, it was very fun. And then we walked trough a park and kissed, and he asked me to be his boyfriend! And.. And Mello... I said yes!"  
  
"Congrats little brother! If that guy has you talking so much I think we should keep him for a while."  
  
"Don't be like that, I really like him, and he is smart too." he said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Is he now? Hahaha if you say so..."  
  
"No really I mean it, I've never met someone that got me so well and was on my level outside of Wammy."  
  
"Then I guess he is worth meeting, I'll tell Mattie and if this lasts we will be back to Japan to meet this guy."  
  
"Okay, good night Mello. I miss you!"  
  
"Good night Near, love if affecting your brain, don't be so sappy or you'll drive him away!" And Mello hung the phone.

  
  
Truth be told Mello felt happy that Near had found someone, his little brother had never been talkative nor a people's person so it was quite hard for him to form meaningful relationships. It was quite the feat to get him talking so much, even more with such an animated tone. It was obvious Near was excited about it, so he would wholeheartedly support him. His only regret was being too far away to give this guy the shovel talk; not as if it had worked with that Stephen prick, but one could dream.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a self indulgent fic. I want my boys to be happy and to make a bit more content for this rare ship.
> 
> I hope you guys liked how sugary sweet it was, but I assure you this is what this fic is about. Happy endings and love. 
> 
> Please Coment and Kuddo! It makes me super happy to hear someone is actually reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This series nor the characters belong to me, credit goes to Mr Ohba and Mr Obata.
> 
> Also I am not a native speaker, so corrections are greatly appreciated! Kuddos and Coments too.


End file.
